


there's an art to life's distractions

by sugaplumvisions



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Azumane Asahi, Genderfluid Sugawara Koushi, M/M, Other, Trans Bokuto Koutarou, Trans Nishinoya Yuu, Trans Terushima Yuuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: Suga talks Asahi into joining the discord server "Volleyball Sluts," which may or may not be an excuse to set them up with a fellow member.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Terushima Yuuji, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	there's an art to life's distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Light tw; Asahi gets briefly misgendered because Teru assumed they used the same pronouns as in high school. Its's immediately corrected and apologized for

Asahi is sitting in a small cafe when they get the message. 

sugasweet: You’ve been invited to join a Discord server: Volleyball Sluts

Asahi takes one look at their phone screen and blinks slowly. They shoot a message back to Suga. 

asahiace: there is no way that i’m joining literally anything with the word sluts in the title. 

sugasweet: ASAHI COME ON. it’s just the neighborhood association’s discord and you have valuable insight. plus we don’t see each other enough so i’m making you join all my servers. 

asahiace: the neighborhood association named their server volleyball sluts? 

sugasweet: okay so it’s some friends. one is from there and i want you to meet him. if you play volleyball and are a slut you’re in. 

asahiace: i am not a slut, sugawara koushi. 

sugasweet: ooooooooooooo i got full named! c’mon asahi, i’ve seen your internet history. 

asahiace: 1. i literally have no idea what you’re talking about i do not even watch porn. 2. WHEN

sugasweet: 1. yeah, you read it. and some spicy shit too. 2. remember that time i borrowed your phone? 

asahiace: which time? you realize that’s an invasion of privacy do you not? 

sugasweet: just assume.....every time. and i figured you implicitly consented by giving me access to your phone, knowing full well that i am both curious and wise in the ways of technology. 

asahiace: that is true. I am aware that you were raised by particularly tech-savvy wolves. 

sugasweet: join itttttttttttttttttt. c’mon! 

asahiace: wait…. “want you to meet him”??? are you setting me up? 

sugasweet: someone in this family has to be getting some. 

Asahi sees a message coming in from Noya and clicks over to open it. 

rollingthunder: You’ve been invited to join a Discord server: Volleyball Sluts

asahiace: THEY GOT YOU TOO??? 

rollingthunder: i am both volleyball and slut. i don’t know what you expected of me. 

Asahi sighs and clicks on the join button, and finds themself in the general chat channel. 

sugasweet: ASAHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

rollingthunder: ASAHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

teru: ASAHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? Are we screaming? 

thewayoftheace: ASAHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

asahiace: nvm i’m leaving 

rollingthunder: yeah teru we’re screaming ‘cause asahi’s here 

sugasweet: asahi this is terushima. he’s from the neighborhood association. and johzenji if you remember that game? terushima this is asahi, one of my favorite people in the universe. 

thewayoftheace: asahi! you remember me right? bokuto? from training camp and also noya’s team? 

asahiace: nice to meet you properly, terushima. nice to talk again, bokuto. 

asahiace: i am not greeting suga and noya because they got me into this mess.

kurookitty: i’m not going to scream

asahiace: good to talk again to you too, kuroo. better, even. because you’re not screaming. 

thewayoftheace: HEY

teru: you’re actually proving his point by screaming more

thewayoftheace: i can be quiet. look how quiet i can be. no capslock or anything. 

asahiace: their point, actually. figured some things out after high school. 

teru: OH SHIT SORRY. 

teru: i’m so sorry suga talks about you all the time but i don’t think i’ve ever caught a pronoun so i just went off of what i remembered from high school 

sugasweet: on purpose actually; they’re kind of slowly choosing who to be out to. 

asahiace: i figure if suga hasn’t actually murdered you guys yet you should be able to respect my pronouns fine. so that’s me. being out. 

asahiace: terushima, you remembered me from high school? 

teru: i have a very good memory. 

sugasweet: teru’s the one with the tongue piercing, in case you’re racking your brain trying to remember him. 

teru: and the industrial, and the septum, and the double eyebrow. and the high nostrils, and the spider bites, and the HCH. but yeah.

asahiace: wait what’s the difference between high nostrils and regular nostrils? and what’s an HCH? 

_ Several people are typing… _

kurookitty: DON’T ASK HIM!!!!

teru: jeez, didn’t know you guys hated fine art. 

thewayoftheace: maybe we just don’t want to hear you talk about your junk again. 

teru: as if we haven’t heard about yours all the time bokuto

thewayoftheace: excuse you. tasteful pussy mentions only coming from me

kurookitty: tasteful pussy mentions? i don’t think they exist. 

thewayoftheace: that’s not what you said last night

kurookitty: bOKUTO NO

sugasweet: let! the! man! talk! about! his! pussy! 

rollingthunder: you never let me talk about MY pussy! 

kurookitty: bo we’ve talked about this 

kurookitty: only two references to our sex life a day

sugasweet: what if i WANT to hear about your sex life? you know all about mine.

kurookitty: i don’t think what you have counts as a sex life???

sugasweet: just because i’m not getting any NOW doesn’t mean i won’t be forever

sugasweet: besides, i’ve got my eye on someone(s)

thewayoftheace: DISH

kurookitty: for once in my life i agree with bokuto? tell? 

sugasweet: not right now. you’ll find out eventually i swear. 

kurookitty: no more details about our sex life then. 

asahiace: thank you kuroo for my life

Asahi sees a notification in another channel and, against their better judgement, clicks into the channel labelled “noodz” 

sugasweet: asahi is never going to show their face on here so i’m gonna do it for them. 

Underneath that is a picture of Asahi. They’ll admit that it’s a good one. Glistening with sweat from a long volleyball game and flashing a bright smile, they hadn’t known Suga had a camera out and so had skipped their usual stammering and flushing when they got their picture taken. 

Asahi scrolls up and, blessedly, there are no actual nudes in the “noodz” channel. Apparently this is what the volleyball sluts have named their selfie channel. Though Bokuto  _ is _ shirtless in a frankly alarming amount of the pictures, all of which Kuroo has reacted to with the heart eyes emoji, and, surprisingly, so has Suga. Suga has, in fact, also reacted with heart eyes to every picture of Kuroo. 

Hmm. Asahi feels like they’re slowly putting together puzzle pieces. 

They keep scrolling until their eye is caught by bright, bleached-blonde hair in an undercut and a frankly impressive array of piercings. Asahi forgets to breathe for a moment. Contrary to what everyone expects from their appearance, rebellious isn’t usually their type. But that’s mostly because, for most people, it seems so awkward and contrived. Terushima wears it proudly, effortlessly. It feels like Asahi is seeing into his soul when they look at their body modifications. 

They are, if possible, even more attracted to him when they notice geometric blackwork tattoos spanning Teru’s arms, and for a moment Asahi is jealous of the artist who got to sit down and spend hours running their hands and needle over all that lithe muscle. 

Okay. Maybe more than a little jealous. 

They switch quickly back to the general chat, before they end up popping a boner sitting in a coffeeshop. 

rollingthunder: wait, suga!!! you have a crush on someone and you didn’t tell me? 

thewayoftheace: i say this in all love nishinoya. if they told you, they would be telling all of japan. 

rollingthunder: are you saying i have a big mouth???

_ Several people are typing… _

asahiace: yes

thewayoftheace: yes!

sugasweet: yes

kurookitty: yep

rollingthunder: ….valid

Asahi flips into a private DM with Suga. 

asahiace: you should tell them. 

sugasweet: tell whom. tell what. I have no idea what you’re talking about. 

asahiace: bokuto and kuroo. 

sugasweet: who’s...bokuto??? and kuroo??? what kind of names are those I have never heard them in my life. 

asahiace: tell bokuto and kuroo that you’re into them. 

sugasweet: listen. 

sugasweet: i was planning on confessing on white day. i know it’s cliche but noya and bo have a match then and i was going to go see them and then afterwards… shoot my shot, i guess. 

asahiace: good luck :) i hope you, to quote sugawara themself, “get some.” 

asahiace: but no, seriously, i can’t imagine anyone not liking you. you’re a catch. 

sugasweet: i hope so.

asahiace: you are. 

sugasweet: okay enough feelings are you going to fuck teru or not

asahiace: listen. 

asahiace: i hate that you knew that i’d be into him. 

sugasweet: YOU ARE!!!!! 

sugasweet: what are best friends for???

Asahi sees a message notification that’s not for the conversation they’re in. It’s from Terushima. 

asahiace: hey i’ll brb

asahiace: he, uh, sent me a message

sugasweet: far be it from me to keep you from your boy!!!

Asahi flicks over into a new DM with Terushima. 

teru: i’m sorry about earlier. 

asahiace: wait, what? 

teru: misgendering you, i mean. i of all people should have known better, and I feel awful about it. 

asahiace: you didn’t mean any malice by it. 

teru: still. i shouldn’t have assumed, especially with…..pretty much everyone but kuroo being trans

teru: i’m pretty sure i’m not outing anyone given the frankly obscene number of times the word “pussy” has been said today. 

asahiace: i gathered about bokuto, yeah. 

asahiace: i think i’ve known about noya for longer than anybody but his immediate family. 

teru: me too. 

teru: not about noya, i mean. i mean i am also a Trans On The Server. 

asahiace: thank you for trusting me enough to tell me. 

teru: hey, suga vouched for you, and, you know, you’re a they, so I figure you’re cool. 

teru: but also i wanted to make sure you were chill before, well. 

teru: i have….a confession to make. 

asahiace: is everything okay? 

teru: i didn’t remember you from high school because i have a good memory. I have a shit memory. I just thought you were, like, unholy amounts of hot. 

asahiace: oh

Oh??? They said  _ oh _ ??? Asahi wishes they could shake themself for such a milquetoast response to a confession. 

teru: you don’t have to, like, reciprocate or whatever. I just thought you deserved to know. 

asahiace: no, no, no, uh.

asahiace: be patient with me i have social anxiety. and regular anxiety. all the anxiety, really. 

teru: i’ll be all the patient you want i just. don’t believe in missing chances. sorry if i made you uncomfortable

See, this is exactly what they don’t want. Terushima thinking that they weren’t interested, or, gods forbid, upset. They take a deep breath. 

asahiace: no i uh. you are also very attractive and i would love to get to know you better. 

asahiace: i come see suga once a month. next time i’m up there, would you like to get coffee or something? 

Asahi’s heartbeat quickens as they wait for the reply, and when it arrives they pump their fist in excitement. 

teru: i would love that. we can do deets closer to day of; you know where to find me. 

teru: by the way. HCH stands for horizontal clitoral hood piercing. 

teru: just something to keep you warm till then. ;)

Asahi stifles a gasp. Terushima is going to be the death of them, but what a way to go. 

**Author's Note:**

> title from "someone new" by hozier! 
> 
> thank you forever to my darling kou; i hope you liked it!!!


End file.
